


Afterwards

by Beyond_now_and_into_the_crazy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_now_and_into_the_crazy/pseuds/Beyond_now_and_into_the_crazy
Summary: Prussia drinks too much. Hungary's a bit sick of it.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words.

Prussia may have had a bit to drink.

                Okay, maybe more than a bit, he thinks as he stumbles into his house, a grumbling Hungary bitching about something or other as he leans on her shoulder.

“You are so annoying.” She says too him, and she smells like flowers. He doesn’t reply, instead closing his eyes and wishing he had another beer.

She pulls him up through his house to his bathroom, chest heaving a bit after carrying him for so long. She’s strong, he thinks a bit hazily. He likes that.

“Why did you do that?” She asks a bit more quietly as he sits down unceremoniously on the toilet, feeling woozy, as if his whole dinner, lunch and maybe breakfast was about to leave him.

                “Everything… Everything hurts….” He mumbles, and maybe it’s his imagination, but there’s a pain not in his head but in his heart too, as he looks up at her. Takes it all in, the way the harsh bathroom light brings out the shine in her hair, how her coat really does _suit_ her, she almost looks as awesome as him. And now he knows he’s imagining it, because there’s a softening in her eyes as she looks at him, just a little, when she brushes his messed up hair away from his eyes and looks down briefly.

“They’re red. Your eyes. I knew that of course, but…” She says, sounding as shitty as he feels.

                “What are you doing?” he slurs a bit.

She doesn’t seem to hear him as she pulls out a vomit bucket. She knows the place by now, she’s done this too many times.

“They suit you, Prussia. They really do.” Her hair’s fallen out of her ponytail and a loose stands tickles his face.

                And he can’t help but wonder, as a loose strand of her hair brushes her nose and he almost sneezes, if this is that ‘love’ thing France is always going on about.


End file.
